Finale Battle
by DarkxPrince
Summary: The Legendary Sanin face off for the last time. oneshot


Discalimer: I don't own anything.

This fic was partly inspired by the 'Finale Fight' by Deep Odyssey. Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

The Finale Battle

In a once green forest, a hushed silence hung in the air. Nothing was heard save for the fire roaring. Slowly the forest around the three finale combatants burned to the ground. Who are the finale fighters you ask? These three are the new Legendary Sannin. Two of the three were long since dead. The only one of the last Sannin alive is the Slug Mistress. The Toad Master was killed by the Snake Master. And the Snake Master was killed by his would be new host body.

So now the three new Sannin stood atop their respective summons. Staring each other down in a three way glare. They were once teammates, friends. They once considered each other like family, even though they hardly acted like it.

The dark figure atop the purple snake boss, stared down his opponents. His Sharingan eyes blazing. He had everything now, well almost everything. His bastard of a brother died at his hands, and he even killed the Snake Master to prevent him from taking his body. He now ruled Oto, but that wasn't enough. He still needs to restore the Uchiha Clan, and that is one of the reasons he came back. There was only one kunoichi he knew that he trusted enough. But she now stared at him with nothing but hatred. He was almost enraged when he found out that she was working with his brother. But then realized how much stronger she's become. Now… now she is worthy how restoring his clan.

The other reason he came back was to finish what his teacher started. The destruction of the Hidden Leaf. But that dobe has to stand in his way. That loser actually made it Hokage. Now maybe when he kills his old friend, he can finally have the Mangekyo Sharingan. He'll have the ultimate power of the Sharingan and finally be the most powerful ninja to have ever live. But he can not achieve that title has long as the dobe is alive. But that will change today.

Atop the queen slug, stood a figure cloaked in the standard Akatsuki robes. Her pink hair blowing slightly in the breeze. As her jade eyes glared at the other two figures wondered how this came to be. How the three of them came to this fight to end all fights. When _he_ left, she became stronger to not only prove herself to everyone, but to prove herself to _him_.

Then she was given a simple enough mission, infiltrate Akatsuki and gather as much information as she could within two years. But she never left, she never intended to. She remained there to improve her strength. She even led the only other Uchiha to his death to prove how devoted she was to _him_. But what did that bastard do! He turned a left like she was never even there. So she stayed with the organization, eventually becoming the leader after the battle that almost destroyed it.

She came to Konoha to capture the last of the tailed demons. It was by chance that Sound also invaded. Now she was the only Akatsuki member left alive. The others died in the battle. But that didn't matter; all that mattered was sealing away the nine tailed fox and maybe finally _he_ will acknowledge her.

Atop the toad boss, stood the last figure dressed in not the robes of Hokage, but the same robes the Fourth wore the night he sealed Kyuubi. The new Hokage found out several years ago who his parents are. He found it funny how much history repeats itself. In a poof of smoke the toad boss was replaced with none other than the Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Fox. The blonde haired Hokage saw the brief looks a surprise on his old teammate's faces.

The Kyuubi he's standing on isn't some cheap nock off. Kyuubi is real, he had found an old jutsu that allows him to switch places with another boss summon. If he was to die in this fight he didn't want the old fox to suffer the same fate.

It pained the Hokage to face the only people he really considered family… not including his wife and daughter. That was another reason he had to win, to see his white eyed wife and daughter. He would rather bring his old friends back from the darkness then kill them. But if he was left without a choice then he would no matter how painful it was.

Another loud poof of smoke alerted them to another summon. This one was none other then Shukaku, the one tailed demon of sand. On top of his head was the red headed Kazekage. There was no way that he would let one of his first and oldest friends fight this battle alone. Of course he had other reasons, all of which are personal.

He stared into the jade eyes of the Akatsuki leader. His own filled with love and concern. He doesn't know when he fell in love with the pink haired kunoichi. Maybe it was during the time she spent in Suna to help their medic-nin. At the time he didn't know what it was that he felt. Only after he learned of her team up with the criminal organization did he realize he loved her. He tried to go after her but because of his Kazekage duties; he simply couldn't leave his village.

When he learned of the attack on Konoha he rushed over to help with his own army. Together they beat back the sound. It was then he noticed the three summoned animals. Wanting to help his old friend and get back his cherry blossom he summoned Shukaku to help. After the first battle with Akatsuki only the one and two tailed demons were unsealed. Shukaku returned to him while the two tailed cat went to find someone else. Now here he stood ready to die to save his friends.

The summoned animals looked at each other in the eye. None of the bosses wanted to fight the other. Like the ones that summoned them they too were old friends. Even if they were commanded, they wouldn't move, they wouldn't fight. They had their fill in their life time, the two demons more than the others. So they stared at the other, wanting this battle to end.

As if knowing the beasts weren't going to do anything, the figure atop the snake charged up Chidori in his left hand. The Akatsuki leader's right hand glowed in green chakra. The Hokage held the Rasengan in his left hand. The Kazekage gathered sand in his own hand, very much like the Rasengan and just as powerful.

The four figures charged at each other, arms outstretched. Their four hands collided and for an instant time stopped as they gazed into the others eyes. Remembering all the times they spent together. In one final flash of light it was all over.

Hinata Uzumaki stood in front of the memorial stone gazing at four different names. Even though two were 'traitors' and one was from a different village, she managed to get all of their names onto the stone.

She held her three year old daughter, Kyubi, in her arms. She and Naruto named their daughter after the fox, hoping that their daughter would redeem the name. Kyuubi and Shukaku stood to either side of her. The two demons were the size of large wolves and instead of being feared by the villagers, the demons were respected for what they did.

Kyuubi and Shukaku even helped Konoha rebuild itself after the Sound invasion. Hinata continued to stare at the stone, her eyes filled with sadness. She missed her husband greatly, but knew that he was waiting for her wherever he is.

Kyuubi turned to her and said, "Hokage-sama, it's time we went back."

She became the Seventh Hokage after the funeral service was over. She only nodded, turning to return to the Hokage tower. The fox and raccoon followed her, knowing what it felt like to lose someone you loved. If only things could have been different.

_Kakashi was right, Sasuke, vengeance brings nothing but pain, _Hinata, Kyuubi and Shukaku all thought at once.

* * *

So how was it? Review please.


End file.
